Fairy Chaos
by CryptoDragon
Summary: Fairies show up in Durant and on the Rez. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

They were standing on the side of the main road. Near them a pair of curious shoppers watched and pointed at the woman and at the dented cars.

The brunette he was talking to was very upset, tears shone earnestly in her eyes. She was a tourist from out of state, and it was apparently her first brush with the law.

"Ok Pat, let me just check that I understood you correctly," Mathias said doing his best to keep his tone professional. He had a feeling that his skepticism was showing. "You're saying that fairies flew at your car. You veered to avoid them, and hit Robert Lone Elk's car which was parked here in front of the store."

"Yes," the tears were flowing now. She seemed to realise how crazy she sounded. The pair of spectators laughed, erasing any doubts she might have had.

"Hmmm, ok just wait here a second Pat while I check on Robert."

Robert Lone Elk was angry about the damage to his car. Pat had hit his car on the driver's side near the rear end of the car. Mathias didn't think it was that bad, he had seen far worse.

"Pat says a group of fairies flew at her car. I got to ask Robert, did you see any fairies?"

Robert gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? That crazy white woman thinks fairies are to blame?"

"I'm going to take that as a no. You were in your car talking on the phone right? Did you see anything that may have caused her to veer, birds maybe?"

"No Mathias. I did not see anything. Not fairies. Not birds. The only thing I saw was a batshit crazy white woman in a car driving into me."

He thought Robert had a point about her. She seemed sincere to him. But fairies, seriously. He checked with the two spectators who had not seen anything and were wondering if she really had said fairies. He told them to go home and to leave the woman alone.

He wrote up the accident report and noting her assertion regarding the fairies but attributing the cause of her veering to birds. He set the matter out of his mind and continued on with his job.

In Durant Victoria Moretti was having a hard day. There had been a theft at the Busy Bee Cafe. The owner Dorothy claimed fairies had broken in while she was opening that morning, they had stolen a plate of chocolate chip cookies off the counter.

"Fairies," Vic repeated checking that she had heard correctly. "Little people with wings, those fairies."

Dorothy sighed, "I know how it sounds Vic, but that is what I saw. I don't know what else to tell you."

Vic lowered her notebook and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Dorothy. I'm only asking this because its my job. Have you taken anything lately, any medications maybe?"

Dorothy looked shocked, "No, I have not taken any drugs. Frankly I am shocked at you."

"I know I'm sorry. I had to ask." she made a note of it in her notebook. "Ok, that's all for now. I'll talk to Walt and if we have any further questions."

"Yes, alright then," Dorothy waved a hand at Vic dismissing her and the questionable fairies.

Vic left her and returned to the Sheriff's office down the road. Her mind reeled. Fairies. Dorothy had always seemed like such a reasonable, normal person.

On the Rez several more incidents were reported involving fairies. Mathias had been summarily called before the tribal council to explain the matter and reassure them that the police were taking it seriously and were dealing with it. He still couldn't quite believe the way the day had gone, it was starting to feel like a really weird bad dream.

He needed to get out of the office and went on patrol around the Rez. He was looking for explanation for why everyone had suddenly gone crazy and reporting fairies. Were they drinking moonshine or something.

His radio crackled and reported a disturbance at May Stillwater's house. A swarm of fairies were causing a ruckus and throwing her belongings around. He raced to get there hoping to see for himself what it was. He braked hard outside her house, skidding slightly. He could hear noises inside the house. High pitched chittering and the banging of stuff being thrown.

On entering the house and seeing them he realised it was real. They were real. What should he do, he wondered in shock. He couldn't shoot them. He discreetly pinched himself hoping that it was just a dream. Then one of them threw a pot at him.

"Ow stop that. All of you get out. Now." he ordered in his best police chief voice. Miraculously it worked. The fairies flew out the door. The house was a mess, with pots, cutlery, and food strewn around everywhere. He looked around and found May hiding in her bedroom.

"They've gone," he told her. He questioned her about the incident and left going back to the office wondering what he was going to do about the fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning began with the Durant sheriff's office in a state of shock. The mayor's son Bruce had been abducted. The five year old boy had been playing with some friends before school when a swarm of fairies swooped down and grabbed him. Vic wouldn't have believed it if the mother of one of the boys hadn't caught the whole thing on camera. Walt had called a meeting in his office to decide how they would be dealing with the problem.

"We all saw the video. As hard as it is to believe, fairies have kidnapped the mayor's son Bruce. Our job is to recover him."

He stopped and looked at Vic and Ferg giving them a stern look to impress upon them the seriousness of the situation. Vic gave him a nod. Ferg looked like he had a dozen questions but did not know where to start.

Walt continued with his briefing, "Henry believes the fairies are in the forest somewhere. He is out there now searching for them. We have told the national park service that Bruce is lost in the forest and they will also be searching."

"Did you tell them about the fairies?" Ferg asked.

"No. Our first priority at the moment is to find Bruce. Ferg I want you to wait with the mayor's family in case the fairies return. Vic, you and I will join Henry in searching the forest."

Mathias was going over the activity log from the night shift. There had been no more visits from the fairies since the ruckus at May Stillwater's house. The night shift had been quiet with just usual drunk drivers and domestics.

His phone rang it was Ruby followed a few seconds later by Sheriff Longmire.

"Mathias this is going to sound strange but I need you to answer me. Has anyone reported seeing fairies on the Rez?"

Mathias swore. He had really hoped he had seen the last of them. "What have they done now?"

"They've kidnapped the mayor's five year old son Bruce."

Mathias almost dropped the phone. Before he could say anything Walt went on to explain that Henry had a theory the fairies were holed up in the forest somewhere. Henry was with the National Park service searching the national forest. He wanted tribal police to search the Rez.

Vic tripped over another fallen tree branch. She really needed to pay attention to where she was going instead her mind was on the video of the kidnapping. A group of a dozen or so little winged critters had swooped in, picked the kid up, and flown away with him. What would they do when they encountered them? She stopped, Walt was walking determinedly up ahead. She shook her head and carried on. She knew what his answer would be, something along the lines of _we'll deal with that when we get to it Vic._

Mathias had his officers spread out across the Rez talking to people and searching everywhere. They had come up with a few likely places where the fairies could be. Mathias was searching the last one now. It was an empty grain silo that from what he could see was currently home to a family of foxes.

Brian Little Foot, younger brother of Grady Little Foot, pulled up near his squad car. Mathias left the grain silo and walked over to his car. Watching Brian carefully in case he still harboured sore feelings over his brother's arrest.

"Hey chief is it true you guys are looking for fairies?"

Mathias braced himself for the lame jokes and comments to come.

"Yeah, a bunch of 'em abducted a child in Durant. You seen any, or anything weird?"

Brian ran a hand through his short black hair, "yeah. Me and some guys were up hun - uh camping in the national forest."

Mathias' mouth went dry he remembered what Walt had said. He questioned Brian closely and gave him a warning about hunting in the forest.


End file.
